Lovelines
by charlieboy
Summary: Megan Pierce moves across the road from A.J. Simon.  As far as Rick is concerned, this is one woman with a lot of baggage.  This is a much lighter story than my last.  Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, a new story. This one has a little agnst. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

New Neighbors

Rick stretched out on the couch in A.J.'s living room. Sighing contentedly, he pulled his fedora down over his eyes. A.J. walked out to the kitchen. Glancing over at his brother, he shook his head. _How nice it must be to just be happy to do nothing._ He poured himself some juice and took a swallow. Finishing his drink, he quietly put his glass in the sink and left the room.

Turning slightly, Rick felt something wet on his cheek. Sleepily waving his hand near his head, he muttered, "Marlowe." He felt Marlowe's tongue on his cheek again. This time he slightly lifted his fedora. "Mar..." Rick found himself looking at two large blue eyes, surrounded by locks of hair the color of straw. A bead of sweat appeared on Rick's brow. "A.J.!" His rasping voice barely above a whisper.

The young child smiled, removing the binky from his mouth, holding it out to Rick. "Dah!"

Rick's eyes opened wide. "No, no dah. A.J.! Hey, A.J." He was now yelling, and panic was in his voice.

Startled, the child fell back on his seat. "Waaaaaaa" Tears began streaming down his face.

A.J. appeared, in his jeans, shirtless, and toweling his head of hair. "What's going..." He paused staring a Rick, now standing of the young wailing child, "on." He looked at his brother.

Rick shook his finger at him. "Don't even go there little brother." His voice just one notch above the crying of the child.

Andrew dropped down to the floor. "What's your name?" The child stopped wailing, his brow furrowed as if to determine if he were friend or foe.

The older Simon rolled his eyes. "If he could talk, do you think he'd even be here?"

A.J. looked at his brother. "Just _how_ did he get in here?"

As if to answer him, his door bell rang. As he stood up, he picked up the child. The child leaned in his arms to look at Rick. "Dah?"

Rick stepped back. A.J. smiled in his brother's direction as the bells rang again. "Lucy, you got a lot of 'xplaining to do!" He stepped by the side door, finding a case of beer keeping the door slightly ajar. He looked back at his brother.

Rick shrugged. "I was napping, and if Marlowe wanted out..."

Andrew sighed. The bell rang again. The child had popped the binky back in his mouth and was working it fast between his toothy gums. His eyes studied Andrews face.

Peering through one of the panes of glass, A.J. noted a distraught woman, pacing in front of the door. Swinging the door open, he could see tear stains on her face. The look of relief of seeing the child in his arms, left no doubt of the child and woman's relationship.

"Hi, I'm A.J. Simon." He wasn't sure if his words were lost in the wailing as he handed the child over to her.

"Thank you!" She looked at the child in her arms, shaking her head. The wailing had subsided. "I only took my eyes off of him one minute."

Hearing a female voice, perked Rick's interest enough to head towards the door. A.J. smiled at the 20-ish woman. "They do move fast."

Rick reached around his brother. "Rick, Rick Simon."

The woman took his hand and shook it. "Rick, Megan Pierce." The boy took out his binky and pointed it at Rick. "Dah."

Rick slightly shuddered. Megan laughed, giving the child a squeeze. "No Dah." He placed his forehead against hers. "Dah." She shook her head. "No." The boy looked from her to Rick. He put his binky back into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

Megan looked at A.J. "The A. stands for …..?"

A.J. gave her his most winning smile. "Andrew."

Shifting the child to her other hip she pulled the binky out of his mouth. "This is Danny." The boy gave her an indignant look, trying to reach for his binky.

"Would you like to come in?" A.J. moved, opening the door wider.

"No, we have taken up enough of your time. We're moving in over there, and I need to get back at it." She growled at into Danny's shirt. "You young man, will go jail."

"Don't you think that's kind of harsh?" Rick looked at Danny with concern.

Megan laughed. "Jail is a play pen, in his situation. And no, it's not too harsh after the worry he put me through."

"Ah." Rick reached over lightly rubbing the boys head. "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

Saying their good-byes, the two brothers watched the woman walk across the road and into the house. A.J. looked at his older brother. "Rick?"

"Yeah, A.J.?" Rick braced himself for his brothers' question.

"You normally run in the other direction when you see a woman with a baby. Why the change?" A.J. tilted his head, and although he was giving his older brother his most innocent look, there was a tell-tale glint in his eye.

Rick grinned. "You forget little brother, I had you running interference." With that, Rick disappeared inside A.J.'s home.

**A/N: To be continued. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. A Visit

**A/N: Not mine!**

Chapter 2

A Visit

"Open wide." Megan put a spoonful of pureed peas in Danny's mouth.

"Bbbbbbbbttttt." Half of it came back out. Megan laughed and scooped it up with the spoon and tried again.

"Dah! Dah!" Danny began waving his arms violently.

Megan grabbed a towel and tried wiping his face. "What's got into you?"

There was a tap on the kitchen screen door. Megan turned around to see Rick Simon standing at the door.

She smiled. "Come on in."

As he walked in, he removed the hat from his head. Rick looked at Danny, slowly spinning the fedora by the rim. At the sight of the pureed vegetables, he wrinkled his nose. He furrowed his brow. "Why does he do that?"

Megan cocked her head, slipping another spoonful into Danny's mouth. "Well, you are the only man he has probably seen with a mustache and side burns. To him, you look a lot like my brother."

Rick's eye brows shot up, as he shifted uneasily where he stood. "Uh? What?" He looked from Danny to Megan and back again.

Megan pause, wiping the child's chin. She laughed lightly, realizing how it sounded. "I guess I should rephrase that! Danny is my nephew."

"I thought..." He had a confused look on his face.

"Danny's dad was my brother George." She paused for a moment, giving the child a spoonful. Her face became thoughtful. "Both his parents were killed by a drunk driver, about four months ago. For the moment, I am his guardian." She gave the child another spoonful.

"For the moment?" Rick took one of the kitchen chairs and spun it around so the back faced Megan. He sat down and rested his arms on the back of the chair watching her feed the boy.

"Well, some of his mother's side of the family feel that Danny should go to them. We're just waiting for the lawyers to quit fighting and the judge to have his say. Meanwhile, " Megan smiled, wiping his face. "he is staying with me."

"If you don't, I mean if they decide.." Rick rubbed his forehead trying to figure out what words to choose.

Megan stood up, lifting Danny out of the highchair. "What brings you here, Rick."

From the tone of her voice, he guessed that he had hit a nerve. He stood abruptly, feeling that his welcome was just about worn out. "My brother, A.J., thought it would be nice if we had you over for dinner. I mean, if you're interested."

She smiled, trying to get a handle on her feelings, she shifted the hip Danny was sitting on. "That'll be nice, not to have to cook for one night. What do I need to bring?"

Hearing a slight change in her voice, he smiled. "Just food for the 'kid'" He patted Danny on his head, who gave him a look of disdain. _Geesh, what a tough room._ "A.J. said if you want to come by around 5:00 PM." His voice trailed off, as he watched her wiped the boy's face with a dishtowel.

Hearing a pause, Megan looked over at Rick. "Okay then, 5 tonight, I'll bring Danny's food."

* * *

><p>He nodded leaving the house, he walked back over to A.J.'s He had barely stretched out on the couch and covered his face with fedora, when he heard his brother walk into the room. "Well, did you ask her?"<p>

Rick pushed the brim of his hat with his index finger. "Done." Letting the hat drop back down, he settled back towards a nap. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard A.J. sit down.

"So, what's the problem?" A.J. shifted on the couch opposite of Rick.

"Nothing." Rick's voice was flat. _Go away already!_

A.J. cocked his head, slightly bemused. "Really?"

"Really." He rolled away from A.J., trying to signal that the conversation was over.

"I don't know." A.J. tapped his chin with his forefinger. "I thought you looked pretty interested in her yesterday, even if it was from a distance."

Rick sighed, sitting up he took off his hat and set it on the coffee table. "Look A.J., if you're interested in her, you have my blessing." Getting up from the couch, he headed towards the kitchen. "Wanna beer?"

A.J. had slightly turned on the chair, watching his older brother. "Sure. But why the change?"

Leaning into the fridge, he grabbed two beers, closing the door his reply was one word. "Baggage."

A.J. cocked his head. "Baggage?"

"Yep." Rick, exhaled a small breath. "Look A.J., the baby isn't hers, it's her nephew. Danny's parents are deceased." He paused, pulling the lids off the bottles of beer. Taking a swallow out of one of the beers before he continued. "Long story short, there is a battle going of who gets the kid." He shook his head. "That's one war that I wouldn't want to fight." He walked over to his brother and handed him a beer. "And that my little brother is why you would have my blessing."

Andrew was quietly listening to Rick's version. "That would be a difficult position to be in."

"Exactly." Rick took another swallow, he studied his brother for a moment. "And that means?"

"That means, she has a lot on her plate. A lot of responsibility that she hadn't counted on." A.J. furrowed his brow. "And yet..."

Rick mused. "She doesn't seem to mind. Why? I mean, most women her age are either married or in a relationship about ready to settle down." He took another swallow of his beer as he sat down on the couch, pondering these thoughts.

**To be continued.**


	3. Taken

**Not mine.**

Chapter 3

Taken

A.J. delivered his specialty cheese cake to all the places at the table, as Megan did a quick diaper change on Danny, carefully tucking the child on a pallet on the floor. The evening had been lively and proved to exhaust the young boy. She smiled as she returned to the table. "He is one tired little boy. He'll definitely sleep the night through."

Rick looked at his plate, poking his fork into the cheese cake. "So, how old is Danny?" He looked across the table at Megan.

She smiled. "He's almost 16 months." She glanced over at Danny. "In spite of all that has happened, he has been a blessing."

A.J. poured wine for everyone, he paused at her glass. "Were you and your brother close?" She nodded, and he filled her glass.

"Yes we were. We gave our parents fits with all the trouble we got into, but we were very close." Megan took a sip of wine, laughing softly. "Sarah, Ron's wife, was like an older sister to me." She stopped, slowly swirling her glass of wine. She looked up at Rick and A.J. "I miss them. Even though we lived in different States, we talked all the time." Putting her glass back on the table she sighed, leaning comfortably against the back of her chair. "Well, I appreciate dinner, ever more since I didn't have to cook. May I help clean up?"

Smiling, A.J. stood after she rose. "Those are words that aren't said too often in this house."

Rick growled at him. "Ah, come on A.J., I helped last week."

Rick's objection was greeted with a sardonic smile from his brother. "Rick, that was three weeks ago."

Meg quietly gathered up the plates listening to them as they continued to argue.

* * *

><p>Stumbling to the door in his underwear, and a light bathrobe that was loosely tied around his waist, the bells rang for a third time. Bleary eyed, Rick opened the door. "Yes?" He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes?"<p>

The young man in the suit read the typed name. "Rick Simon?" He looked at the sleepy middle aged man.

Rick snatched the envelope. The young man nodded. "You've been served." He turned away, then paused. Turning back, he looked at Rick. "Is there an A.J. Simon here?"

"That's me." A.J. squeezed past his brother who was having difficulty reading the sheet of paper.

The young man handed him an envelope. "You've been served." He turned and left.

A.J. turned the envelope over in his hand. He looked at Rick. "What's this about?" As soon as the words were out, he heard a commotion coming from across the street. A couple of squad cars had pulled up in front of Megan's home, followed by a car from the State. Andrew opened the envelope, his eyes found the words; Penelope Fabersham vs Megan Pierce.

"My guess is it's a continuation of the two lawyers fighting." Rick rubbed his chin as he saw someone step out of the State vehicle. "It doesn't look good."

Both men watched as the scene unfolded across the street. Rick had gone in and poured both of them a cup of coffee. He pointed his chin towards one of the cars. "There's Brown."

A.J. took a sip from his cup. "Should we head over?" As if to answer him, Lt. Brown walked towards them.

He nodded towards them. "Rick, A.J." Turning he watched the young woman arguing with the woman who came in the State vehicle. He glanced at the papers Andrew was still holding. "I'm guessing you know that young woman?"

Rick nodded. "What's going on?"

"You two really don't know do you?" He looked from Rick to A.J. Moments later a wailing reached their ears, and their attention was drawn back to Megan's home, just as a large Cadillac pulled up. A young man in a suit jumped out of the driver's seat. He ran to open one of the back passenger doors.

"Mrs. Fabersham?" A.J.'s curiosity was peaked.

Brown nodded. "The woman is from the State is Department of Human Services."

The swallow of coffee that Rick had just taken sunk to his stomach like a piece of cold lead. His jaw tightened. "Why?"

Downtown Brown sighed. "Apparently, there seems to have been some improprieties last night." He let the information sink in.

Rick looked at A.J. "Well, we gotta go over there and clear things up. There was nothing inappropriate last night. We were just having dinner, Brown. A.J.?"

Shaking his head, Brown looked at his friends. "You go over there, it will convince them that something was going on. Her lawyers are prepared to play hardball."

Looking again, the woman had taken the Danny from Megan's arms and delivered them to the chauffeur. He then carried the child to the Cadillac, strapping the screaming child into the seat. Once secured, he closed the car door, returning to the driver side he climbed in. In moments, the large car disappeared down the road.

**A/N: To be continued.**


	4. A Day In Court

**Still not mine.**

Chapter 4

A Day In Court

Shortly after the Cadillac left, the others also disappeared down the road. Brown got in his own vehicle leaving the brothers on their deck. A.J. sat for a moment, drinking his coffee. He looked over at his brother who had taken a seat at the table, reading the newspaper. "I'm going over there." A.J. sat his coffee cup on the table.

Without looking up from the paper, Rick's response came. "Baggage. Are you sure you want to get involved in something that probably cannot be won?"

A.J. was adamant. "Rick, we're already involved. We both have been subpoenaed and if _they _think something went on that didn't, we need to set the record straight."

His answer was short, as he folded up the newspaper. "Ah." Shoving the newspaper to the center of the table, he stood. "Well, let's go." His voice was resigned. One thing he knew about his younger brother was that there was no use in fighting him once he was on a mission.

Crossing the street, they stood on her empty porch. A.J. looked down at his feet. Next to his shoes rested a discarded binky. He surmised that this was the cause of Danny's wailing. He bent down and picked it up, placing it on the windowsill. "I doubt right now she'll want a reminder." He gave his brother a concerned look.

Rick knocked. It took a few minutes, but they finally heard her footsteps coming down the hall. With Kleenex in hand, she opened the door. "Hey. Come on in." She dabbed her red eyes. Leading the way to the kitchen, she had coffee brewing. "I guess you saw?"

Rick nodded. Andrew responded. "Yes. But, what is it all about?"

Megan laughed, pulling photos from a large envelope. She handed them to A.J. "I guess Penelope had someone follow me, shooting photos until they could come up with something they could take to court."

The brothers looked at them. Rick was the first one to speak, holding up a photo with Megan at the door talking to A.J., while holding Danny. Whatever had been said, both were laughing.. "But these are all innocent, only a sick mind..."

"Or a lawyer." A.J.'s voice was deadpan.

She nodded. "I am assuming that you two have been subpoenaed?"

Rick's voice was aggravated. "Yeah. We'll say what ever you want."

Megan's smile was tired. "Just tell the truth without dressing it up."

* * *

><p>She sat in court next to her lawyer. Rick and A.J. were seated in the gallery with Cecilia. The room was dimly lit, but even at a distance they could see that tension was high. She was shaking her head, as her lawyer whispered to her. Penelope's lawyer was sitting on the edge of their table, his arms were folded across his chest.<p>

Cecilia leaned towards A.J. "What's going on?"

"I think Penelope's lawyer just made an offer and Megan isn't happy about it." A.J. whispered back, keeping a watchful eye on Megan.

Andrew could tell that something was said to the Penelope's lawyer. He shook his head, got up and went over to his table. "Whatever was said wasn't liked by either Penelope's lawyer or Megan's lawyer." A.J. said it to no one in general, but it made him wonder if that will set the tone for what was about to happen.

The tone had been struck, and it wasn't long before A.J. was called up to the stand. After swearing in, Penelope's lawyer rose from his seat, taking a spot in front of the stand. "You understand, Mr. Simon that this is Family Court and not Criminal Court?"

A.J. smiled amiably. "Yes."

The lawyer cocked his head. "You find this proceeding amusing?"

The smile immediately disappeared from Andrew's face. "Well no..."

Before A.J. could continue, the lawyer spoke. "Do you also find it amusing that the child was without parental supervision when he made his way into your home?"

The lawyer glanced over in Rick's direction. Looking back at A.J. he took a small breath. "Which he was able to do because your door was propped open by a case of beer?"

Sitting back in the witness stand, Andrew felt he had the wind knocked out of him. A.J. glanced over in Megan's direction. She was leaning over saying something to her lawyer, who in turn was shaking his head. Penelope's lawyer asked again. "Well, Mr. Simon?"

A.J. opened his mouth and closed it. He could not come up with anything plausible to excuse the circumstances, without causing more harm. The lawyer gave him a grin, knowing he had him cornered. "I'm through with the witness."

The judge looked over his glasses at Megan's lawyer. "Campbell, do you have any questions for the witness?"

Hank Campbell got up out of his chair. "No questions your honor." He sat down again. Megan again, leaned in and said something to her lawyer. As A.J. left the stand, he could see her displeasure. He sighed.

"Your honor, I call Richard Simon to the stand." Penelope's lawyer turned towards the gallery and smiled a very thin smile.

Cecelia leaned over towards her eldest son, touching his hand. "Rick, you be careful. He isn't taking any prisoners." Rick nodded swallowing what little water was in his mouth.

A.J. took his seat next to him.. He whispered to Rick as he stood to go to the witness stand. "Good luck."

Just as Rick was half way to the witness stand, Megan put her hand on her lawyers arm, whispering something. As soon as she let go, Hank Campbell stood up abruptly. "Your honor, may we approach the bench?"

**To be continued.**


	5. An Old Face

**Sigh, not mine.**

Chapter 5

An Old Face

Hank Campbell and Penelope's lawyer approached the judges bench. The judge put his hand over the microphone. "Mr. Campbell, this better be good."

Hank hooked his index fingers together behind his back. He glanced at Joseph, Penelope's lawyer. "Mr. Crowell made an offer before we began proceedings, Ms. Pierce wants me to make a counter offer." He paused, looking back towards Megan. She nodded her head.

Joseph's eyes narrowed to slits as he waited. Judge Rodgers became impatient. "Well? Hank, get on with it." His voice boomed out into the court room, causing one or two in the gallery to jump.

"Ms. Pierce's offer is that she'll sign over the guardianship of the child's inheritance, to Mrs. Fabersham today, if, if Ms. Pierce is allowed to keep the child." Campbell's voice was rushed and barely above a whisper.

The grip that Judge Rodgers had on the microphone tightened. Grabbing his spectacles off of his head with his other hand, he waved them at both the lawyers. He did not bother keeping his voice low. "If this is only about money..." He stopped. Standing up, he looked out into the court room. "We will take a small break." He looked down at the lawyers. A bead of sweat was appearing on Hank's brow. "My chamber's _now_!"

With that, the judge stormed out of the room, the two lawyers scurried after him.

Rick had held his spot, near the 'Lawyers Region'. He glanced over at Megan. _Money? What money? _ He couldn't argue that he had heard the word money. _Whose? How much? _ He bit his lower lip. Eyeing the door that the judge and lawyers disappeared behind, Rick took a chance, ignoring his brother's whispers for him to return to his seat. In two strides, Rick was sitting next to Megan. He looked straight at the judges bench. "Hi. How's it going?"

Megan was doodling on the pad in front of her. Setting the pen down, she kept her response short. "Have been better. Are you suppose to be here?"

Turning in his chair he looked at her. "Probably not. I heard the judge mention money?" He watched her intently.

Before she could answer, the door that led to the judge's chamber opened and the three re-entered the court room. Rick quickly vacated his seat under the glare of the judge. Finding his seat next to A.J., he watched as the proceedings unfolded.

The judge shuffled some papers on his desk, he glanced up over at Megan. Clearing his throat, the judge made his announcement. "For the moment, the child, known as Danny Lane Pierce will remain in the custody of his grandmother, Mrs. Penelope Fabersham."

Megan's shoulders slumped at this news. Rodgers continued. "The account, which, at this time is under guardianship of Ms. Megan Pierce, will remain frozen until this court can make a finding in the best interest of the child. Court adjourn," Dropping the gavel, Judge Rodgers got up and left the room.

Hank looked over at his client. "Well Megan, as good as your intentions were, it looks like it all backfired. My office will contact you when we hear from the court."

She nodded, watching him pack up his briefcase. He patted her on the shoulder as he walked off. Before she had a chance to stand, a familiar gruff voice came from the right side of her. "Just what the hell happened here today?" Rick didn't bother to sit down this time, his arms were folded in front of him.

Megan bit her lower lip. Looking over her shoulder, she caught a half dozen paparazzi shooting their camera's at Hank and Joseph, just outside the courtroom doors. She looked up at Rick. "You asked about the money? Danny's collectively worth 1.75 million. I didn't say anything," Megan paused, glancing at the back of the courtroom, still hearing the clicking of the shutters. "Because I didn't want Danny to be known only as the two million dollar kid. I wanted him to have a somewhat normal life."

Rick took a step back in studying her. "Or, you could have been trying to figure out a way to keep the money.

Megan stood up. "Rick, it wasn't like that. I have a lawyer that I have been working with..."

A dry laugh escaped Rick's lips. "So, it _was_ all about the money." Rick was shaking his head, he turned and walked off shoving the courtroom doors open, he pushed through the paparazzi.

Megan shook her head as she watched him disappear behind the doors. A.J. and Cecilia were standing on the other side of her table, listening to the exchange. Cecilia tilted her head, watching the young woman. "You thought that you could _buy_ Danny?"

The young woman nodded. "When they took Danny, I thought she would be more interested in the money. Rumor has it that Penelope's business has hit some hard times."

"And you thought that she would sell out her own grandchild?" Cecilia interjected with disbelief.

Megan nodded again. Cecilia shook her head adamantly. "No grandmother would do that." Looking at the door where her oldest son had disappeared behind. "Come on A.J., before Rick forgets that he drove us here."

Digging through her purse, Megan pulled a card from her wallet. "Here." She handed a business card to Cecilia. "It isn't what it seems."

Pursing her lips, Mrs. Simon shook her head. "It never is." Taking A.J.'s arm, they hurried out after Rick.

**Later that evening...**

Unlocking the front door of her house, Megan stepped into her house. Closing the door, she reached for the light switch. A deep voice came from some where in the dark. "Leave it off."

She slowly reached for the door knob, wondering if she could make it across the street. As if reading her mind, the voice spoke again. "I wouldn't."

"Who, who are you?"

"Awww Megan, I am shocked." The voice was closer and very sarcastic.

"Jimmy? Jimmy, what are you doing here?" She could feel her anger rising.

"Why, I have come to see my beloved son." By now he was standing next to her. His breath on her neck sent chills down her spine.

**To be continued.**


	6. Getting Some Answers

**A/N: The characters are not mine! Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter Six

Getting Some Answers

Megan didn't move as he stepped away from her. Jimmy peered out the window between the blinds. He saw a figure in the window across the street. His eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

"He's with his grandmother." Megan waited for the explosion.

"His grandmother is dead." His voice went up an octave. Eyeing the house across the street, he saw that two were now by the window. Jimmy closed the blinds, walking around Megan, he flipped on the light switch. Waiting a moment, he carefully peeked out.

* * *

><p>Rick looked across the street again. "I don't know A.J. she still hasn't turned on her lights yet."<p>

A.J. moved towards the window. Looking out, he furrowed his brow, his voice was low. "New house, not quite familiar with the layout." He bit his lower lip. Looking at his older brother, he frowned. "Could Penelope have had someone break in?"

Before Rick could answer, the lights in Megan's home went on. He pursed his lips. "Nah. The account is frozen, Penelope has Danny, I'd say she has had a full day." He noted a slit of light peeking out from the window. "Huh." He nodded towards the window.

Narrowing his eyes, A.J. caught the glint of light. "Someone is watching us."

"Megan?"

Andrew shook his head. Rick stepped from the view of the window, pulling his weapon from it's shoulder holster. "Should we pay Megan's house guest a visit?"

In response, A.J. pulled his .38 caliber out.

* * *

><p>Letting go of the blinds, Jimmy glared at Megan. "I want my son."<p>

She clenched her jaw. "What you want is the money."

A thin smile crossed Jimmy's face, it quickly faded with the sound of a soft step on the porch. Lightly grasping her chin between his index and thumb, he turned her face up towards him. His mouth was in a snarl. "I'll be around."

Letting her go, he quietly disappeared down the short hallway to the back bedroom. A light tap on the front door drew her attention to it. Waiting a moment, she went to the door and opened it. "Yes?" She stepped back in surprise. Both Simon brothers right outside her door with their weapons drawn.

Rick walked passed her, holding his weapon up above his head, he went down the hall. He glanced back over his shoulder at her, "Who was here?"

"Here?"

A.J. cocked his head. "You know, when people answer a question with a question..."

"It means they're fixing to lie." Rick had walked back into the room, he grabbed her by her arm and spun her towards him. "Who was here?" He annunciated every syllable.

Pointing to the blinds, A.J. looked at Megan. "I am sure you weren't the one looking out the window."

Feeling their eyes on her, she bit her bottom lip.

* * *

><p>Cecilia put the phone back into the cradle. Pursing her lips she looked at the clock, gauging her time. <em> I can be there in 20 minutes. <em>In minutes she was in her car heading East. Turning the corner, she saw the lawyer's sign. She entered the office, smiling at the receptionist, she announced herself. "I am Mrs. Cecilia Simon, I am here to see Mr. Norman Wyler."

"Yes, l'll tell him you're here." Picking up the handset, the young woman smiled into the phone as she spoke. Hanging up the phone, the receptionist led the way to Wyler's office. Opening the door, the receptionist announced Mrs. Simon. "Come in, come in. Mrs. Simon, I am Norman Wyler." Wyler was standing behind his desk. Quickly walking around it the neatly dressed, white haired, sixty something lawyer gently took Mrs. Simon by the elbow. "Please sit down!" He looked over at his receptionist. "Nancy, how about some tea."

At first Cecilia refused. "Cecilia, please. You're busy, I don't want to take up much of your time." She waved towards his desk that had a mass of papers on top of it.

"Nonsense! I need a break." He smiled. Nancy disappeared out his door, shortly returning with a tray containing a teapot, cups, saucers, lemon, sugar and cream. Quickly pouring the tea, she gave one to Cecilia and then her boss, then quietly left the room.

Norman took a chair next to Cici. Taking a sip he set the cup back on its saucer. "Ms. Pierce came over late afternoon. She was very disheartened about the outcome in court." He took another sip, giving Cecilia a moment to absorb the information. "She signed a release, and has asked me to answer any questions."

"Why?" Cecilia found that bit of information curious.

Wyler smiled. "She knew what she was up against. I think she felt she can use all the support she can get."

Waiting a moment, Cecilia took a sip of tea. "Just what kind of lawyer are you?"

Setting his cup and saucer down on the small table to the right of his chair, he turned slightly towards her, crossing his legs. "I work in the area of asset protection. I was in the process of putting the insurance money from the deaths of Danny's parents into a trust fund."

"For Megan?" Cecilia's voice was sharp.

Norman shook his head. "No. We were in the process of designing a trust fund that would allow Danny to access the interest at the time he goes to college, and thereafter until the age of 35, when he could access the principle."

"And Megan?" She prodded the lawyer.

Wyler smiled. "She has a fairly good job, if she watches how she spends her money, she would do just fine."

"The grandmother could provide more."

"No doubt." Norman cocked his head, surprised at her persistence. "But that would only be possessions. Megan was willing to give up any claim of the money to keep the child, raising him as her own."

Cecilia pursed her lips. Putting her cup of tea down, she smiled. "Well Norman, I think I have taken up enough of your time." She stood, Norman did the same.

"Well Cecilia, I hope I was of some help?" He held out his hand, taking hers, Norman gently clasped it between both of his. "It was a pleasure to speak with you. If you should have any more questions, please do not hesitate to ask."

Cecilia smiled. "Don't worry, I will!

Pulling up in front of A.J.'s home, she glanced over at Megan's home. Putting the car out of gear, she glanced over at Megan's house, which looked empty and desolate.

**To be continued.**


	7. Hostage

**Still not mine!**

Chapter 7

Hostage

Cecilia walked into A.J.'s kitchen, stopping short. There at the dining room table was A.J., Rick, and Megan. A.J. rose from his seat. "Mom." He pulled out a chair. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Cici nodded her response.

Rick smiled at his mom. "I believe you know Megan."

His mother nodded again, as A.J. placed a cup of coffee down in front of her. `Yes, I do." Sitting across from the young woman, Cecilia rested her elbows on the table, intertwining her fingers together. "I met with Norman Wyler this morning." She studied Megan for a response.

Megan sat her cup down, not quite sure where this was going to go. "He is a nice man."

Cici flushed a little. "Yes, yes he is." She stuck her chin out a little. "I found out that you were making sure Danny got an education, and some financial security."

The young woman nodded. "I wanted something in place before the decision was made as to who would raise Danny." She paused a moment. "Maybe overly cautious, but I didn't want people to want him just for the money."

A.J. took his seat down next to his mother. "Mom, Megan was just filling us in on some information.

Taking a sip of coffee, Cecilia looked at Megan. Suddenly remembering what Norman had said, "...raising him as her own." She set her coffee cup down, and looked at her sons. "Oh? Did she also mention that _she_ is Danny's mother?"

Rick had taken a swallow of coffee, only to cough it back up. A.J. slapped his back, while looking at their mother. Rick choked out the words, "Say again?"

Sitting back in her chair, Cecilia crossed her arms in front of her. "Why don't you, Megan?"

Megan folded her hands together and stared at her fingers for a moment. She could feel all eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at Cecilia. "How did you know?"

Mrs. Simon smiled. "Norman Wiley. Oh, he didn't come right out and say it, but some of the things he said and how he said it." Cecilia stopped and shrugged.

Megan chuckled. "Now I know where your sons get their talent." Realizing they were all still waiting, she shifted in her chair, slightly hanging her head. "Let's say, I made an indiscretion just before I turned 20. I was still in school. When I discovered I was pregnant, I called my brother and his wife." Megan paused, taking a sip of coffee.

"Both George and Beth were excited, they had been married for three years and were about to give up. By the time Danny was born, we had everything signed and in place." A small smile crossed her face. "Beth was to be the doting mother, and I was to be the aunt that spoiled him."

A.J. softly cleared his throat. "What about Danny's father?"

A smirk crossed her face. "When I told him I was pregnant, he couldn't wait to sign the papers releasing his rights to Danny." Megan pursed her lips. "That is, until we went to court yesterday, and Jimmy put two and two together. He has since decided that he was shorted his just dues, and wants what is coming to him."

Rick spun the coffee mug in his hands until A.J. reached over and stopped him. "What about Penelope? Does she know?"

Megan shook her head. "Rick, all I know is that I haven't told her. But, she is a sharp lady, and usually gets what she wants."

"And Jimmy?" Cecilia's voice held concern.

"He said he'll be around. Jimmy is the one I am concerned about. He has a history of being a loose cannon." She frowned, shaking her head. "I don't think he cares one bit about Danny, just that it might get him the money." She bit her lower lip. "Even if the courts decide..." She stopped unable to go on. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She shook her head. "Sorry."

Rick put his arm around her shoulders giving her a squeeze. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He glanced over at A.J. "We have a friend 'Downtown' who might be able to help us out."

A.J. nodded. "I believe under the circumstances, even Penelope might be glad to help out."

**Three nights later...**

Her house was dark as she entered the front door. Moving away from the door, Megan could feel a presence in the room. She took a shallow breath. "Hello?" Her voice was croaky.

Stepping almost silently out of the shadows into the beams of light that escaped the blinds, he stopped within a few feet of her. "Megan, good to see you again." She couldn't see his sneer, but definitely could feel it.

"Jimmy." She moved around him, towards the kitchen. "What do you want?" She stopped at the counter, flipping on the switch.

"Turn it off." His voice was loud.

She turned facing him, her back pressed against the edge of the counter. "No." Megan waited. "Well?"

"I told you, I want my son." He glared at her, a slow change came across his face. "But I will settle for half of what he is worth, let's say, one million?"

She set her jaw, feeling her temper rise. "The money is frozen in the account, I can't access it."

"Call the old lady. Tell her that you've changed your mind. She can have the kid, for a small price."

Megan shook her head. "She won't do it."

In two strides, he was in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm, jerking her towards the phone on the kitchen wall. "I said call her."

"I don't have her number." Megan pulled her arm away from him.

Finding the phone book, he tossed it at her. She quickly found Mrs. Fabersham's number. Dialing it, she listen to it ring on the other end. _Come on, answer. _She bit her lip, watching Jimmy go to the living room, picking up the cordless. He heard the click as someone picked up on the call.

An older woman's voice answered. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Fabersham?" Megan could feel her stomach jump. _Would she play along? Did A.J. convince her?_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jimmy motion to her. "Ask her." He whispered. "Ask her now!"

"Mrs. Fabersham, this is Megan Pierce. I, I was calling to see if I could talk to you about Danny. I would be willing to agree to let you have Danny for half of the estate." Megan bit her lip, waiting for the response.

"I see." Mrs. Fabersham paused. "I will have to call Mr. Marlowe Simon to see what can be arranged. I'll call you back in a half hour." Without saying good-bye, Mrs. Fabersham hung up the phone.

**To be continued. **


	8. Settling The Matter

**Still not mine. This is the final chapter, and as promised, I will put our characters back on the shelf for the time being. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 8

Settling the Matter

Going to the table, Mrs. Fabersham pulled a piece of paper tucked in the corner of her blotter. She quickly dialed the number. It rang twice before someone picked it up. "Mr. Simon?"

A.J. caught the familiar voice. "Mrs. Fabersham, how may I help you?" He could feel his pulse rising.

Catching the name, Rick went to the window, peaking out, he could see the lights were on, but the blinds obstructed the view. He looked towards A.J., shaking his head.

"Mr. Simon, I'm calling you as we had discussed. Megan called a minute ago." Penelope paused. "Is there anything else I can do?"

A.J. smiled into the phone. "No, no Mrs. Fabersham, you did just fine. Thank you." He gently set the phone back on the cradle.

Penelope hung up the phone. Pursing her lips, she briskly walked out into the hall, Penelope called out, "Tucker! Tucker get the car, we're going for a ride."

* * *

><p>A.J. went to his living room window, pulled the shades down and then open them again. He then walked outside.<p>

Lt. Brown nodded to his men. "There's the signal, let's go."

By the time they reached the corner of the house, A.J. and Rick had joined them. With the aid of a spare key that Megan had given them, they were able to enter through the back door undetected. Out of the corner of her right eye, Megan caught movement in the hallway shadows.

She rose from the chair at the kitchen table, drawing his attention towards her. Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

Megan walked to the kitchen sink. "I need to stretch." She filled a glass of water. Turning, she took a sip. "You want a drink?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Na, but I want you to sit down."

She took another sip of water. Behind Jimmy, she could see the three men getting into place. She turned just as they stepped out of the darkness.

In seconds, they were standing in the kitchen with Jimmy sprawled unconscious on the floor. Lt. Brown handcuffed him. He glanced over at Megan. "You alright?"

She nodded.

A moan came from the young man, still face into the linoleum. With the help of Rick, Lt. Brown picked him. Not quite able to stand on his own two feet, they continued to hold him. "You cheated me out of what was mine."

Megan shook her head. "I need some fresh air." She walked out the front door and nearly into the arms of Mrs. Fabersham.

"Oh!" Surprised, Megan paused a moment. "Excuse me, Mrs. Fabersham." The older woman slightly smiled as she continued to make her way into Megan's home.

Penelope peered over her glasses at the cuffed man. "Humph. You're the cause of all this excitement?" She looked from Lt. Brown, to Rick to A.J. "I dare say, he isn't big enough to cause such a worry."

* * *

><p>Not able to contact either of her sons for over an hour, Cecilia made her way to A.J.'s home. Pulling up outside, she noted the cruisers in front Megan's home. Letting herself in, she had coffee brewing as her sons, Megan, and Mrs. Fabersham made their way into the house. She smiled as they entered the kitchen. "Well, did you catch the bad guy?"<p>

Lt. Brown had handed Jimmy off to one of the patrol units, following the migration of people to A.J.'s home. He sat down in one of the chairs. "Oh yeah. Caught, cuffed, and stuffed into the squad car. He's on his way to the precinct as we speak."

Megan sighed with relief. "I am so glad _that's_ taken care of." She looked over at Penelope Fabersham, wondering what the next court date would bring. Megan quickly tried to shake the feeling of impending doom.

Cecilia poured the coffee, passing it around. "Well, with my boys, it was bound to get solved." She beamed.

Rick shifted uneasily in his chair, slightly embarrassed by their mother's proclamation. "Yeah, well."

Penelope took a sip of coffee. "Is it always this exciting around here?"

Conflicting responses came forth from the men. When the answers subsided, Cecilia had her say. "Not always, but sometimes it does get interesting. I have even gotten involved in a few of their cases."

"Really?" Mrs. Fabersham seemed impressed.

Megan had her hands wrapped around her cup. "Mrs. Fabersham..."

"Penelope." The older woman interjected, her eyes were twinkling with anticipation. Both Rick and A.J. sat back in their chairs carefully watching the matriarch.

She began again. "Penelope, about Danny."

"My daughter was very special to me. We were close." She smiled looking at Cecilia. "So close that I knew more things about her than your brother, her husband did."

Her jaw dropped a little. "You knew they couldn't have a baby?" Megan was stunned.

Cecilia's head cocked as she watched Penelope took a sip of her coffee. "Better than that, you knew Megan was Danny's biological mother."

Penelope nodded. "But I didn't know Megan." She looked around the table. "Megan lived out of State until recently. With all that insurance money, I didn't know if she was here for my grandson, or for the money."

"He's her son." A.J. corrected quietly.

Mrs. Fabersham pondered his comment for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "She legally gave up her rights to Danny years ago. But I fully understood her connection with her brother, and my daughter, I just didn't know what was driving her when it came to Danny. That is, until court." The woman chuckled. "I thought my lawyer was going to have a heart attack when you turned down the money."

Rick furrowed his brow. "From what Megan said, your business is not doing well and that you were after Danny for the money."

Penelope smiled. "The business is sound. When my daughter died, " Her voice faltered. "when Beth died, _and_ George, I did lose interest in my affairs."

Cecilia nodded. "Understandably." She reached out to both her boys, clasping their hands.

Dabbing her eyes with a kerchief, Mrs. Fabersham cleared her throat. "Then, then I realized I had to pull it together for Danny."

Megan sank further in her seat. Seeing the young woman's shoulders droop, Mrs. Fabersham collected herself quickly. "I was counting on George to help with the business, and possibly take the lead in a few years, but with such an energetic boy, I don't know how I am going to hold it all together."

Downtown had a slight grin on his face, seeing that the door was open and the proverbial white flag was being waved. He looked at Ms. Pierce. "Megan, what kind of studies did you take in college?"

"Uh, a major in business management and a minor in English." The moment she spoke, her face lightened up. She looked at the older woman. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Penelope didn't respond to the question. "The demands will be great. Active boy, learning about a large business, dotting grandmother, large house. Do you think you can handle it?"

Dumbfounded, Megan opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Finally able to choke out only one word, "Yes!".

The End

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
